Idris What would have happened
by Khriss Tinaa
Summary: So... this is what would happen in my mind IF Valentine DID take clary, jace, and Jocelyn, through the portal at Renwick's
1. Clary's Hell

**So this is my first story, and this is what I could think of so R&R please :D**

A new day, a joy, and yet a pain for Clary Morgenstern. Picture this, you have a really hot brother whom you kissed [but you kissed before you knew you were related, so that lessens the tension], a comatose mother, and a father whom you hate. But, on the bright side, you live in Idris in the Wayland mansion [which by the way isn't yours]. The downside is that there's no technology, and that your father has taken over your life, and your brother is shell-shocked. What do you do?

As Clary walked from her room to her mother's holding room, she had a sense that nothing would ever be the same. She'd never see Simon, Luke, Eric, or any other people that she knew and loved. When she reached her mother's body, she sat down in the chair placed beside her mother's bed and reminisced about all the memories that she made with her. All the good times they shared, and also the bad. She started thinking about how she met Jace at Pandemonium, and how she longed to be with him, and now, her whole world has turned upside-down because of her demented father who ruined everything: coming after her mother for the mortal cup, and ruined her 'should have been' relationship with Jace, putting her mom in a coma, and now they all live in a manor of which doesn't belong to them in secret…

_Kay, so I'ma put more drama into this so, yeahh… just review =D_


	2. Jace's Hell

**Hello, back for more I see? Well… who knew that this story isn't as boring as I thought It would be xD**

'Oh my God. What was I thinking!? OH MY GOD. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STUCK IN THIS HELL HOLE!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE! ANYONE!!! PLEASE!!!' Jace frantically thought. Trapped in his bedroom, and wrapped in cast material, Valentine left him there to contemplate about his wants that had to do with Clary in the past, before Valentine came to 'fix' him.

'_**Why**_ does she have to be so beautiful? _**Why**_ does she have to be _my sister_!? I mean like seriously. We have NOTHING in common. Does father know what he's doing to me!? TO US!? How is this even going to fix anything that he's just destroyed??? What do I do now? Like, all he's done to me is beat me and just repeating over and over "Stop falling in love with your sister its wrong" blah blah blah. So what the hell am I supposed to do? Cut myself? Commit suicide? ARGG. I just wish this pain would end already' As Jace finished his last thought, Clary came in and his eyes widened…

_oooh. Suspenseful :D kayy coming up next, Valentine's view…._


	3. Valentine's Heaven

**Kay, here goes…**

Valentine sighed contentedly, and hummed tunelessly, into the kitchen.

'Wow. I never felt so alive! Everything is perfect, just like I imagined. Though, I hope my therapy is working on Jonathan… If not, well then I'll leave the rest to Hugin.' Valentine thought.

He sat in a chair facing the beautiful landscape of hills, trees, and everything nature had to offer.

"HUGIN!" Valentine called, "find Lucian Graymark. I have something that I want him to do for me"


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **don't know how many of you actually read what is bolded, but if you do, then that's cool :D**

Clary opened the door that led into Jace's room and saw him staring at her as she entered.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Do you realize that we could both be killed if father finds us in the same room together?" Jace hissed frantically at his sister.

"Does it look like I give a crap about what he'll do to me? He already knows that I hate his guts. What s the worst that could possibly do to me?" Clary responded.

"Fine. Whatever. Look, just get me out of this huge cast thingy. I want to at least wander the house."

"But I thought you just implemented that you don t want to die..."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Well, you re not scared. Why should I be scared?"

Clary sighed. She took out her steele and and burned off the white cast material that covered his body.

"There. Happy now, oh greatful scrooge?"

"Haw haw. Nice sense of humour you got there miss priss. Eughh. Do me a favour and get me clean clothes?"

Clary did as he asked but rolled the clean shirt and jeans into his face, smirked and ran into his washroom to give him a bit of privacy.

"Are you finished yet? Jace?"

"Duhh. I'm not a girl. It doesnt take me hours just to change."

Clary strode out of the washroom to find Jace sitting casually in his bed. Clary sat cross legged beside him, and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Before Jace had the chance to answer her, they heard a knock at the door.

Clary hid under his bed, which thankfully wasnt infested with tiny bugs, and was quite clean for an underneath of a bed.

Valentine swung open the door and greeted Jace in a loving fatherly way.

"Afternoon Jonathan. I see you've finally gotten out of that horrible smelling piece of crap that I put on you. I'm very impressed by your skills."

"Yeah, well thank you ever so much father. What would I become if I didnt have a father like you?" Jace smiled sincerly.

Valentine then sat beside his son on the bed and asked, "So where is your sister? I tried looking for her everywhere in the manor, but i can't seem to find her. Do you know where she is?"

"No father I don't know where she is."

"You liar. I didn't raise you like this."

Valentine stood up and took Jace by the shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"Now tell me you sister-fucking bitch. Tell me where the fuck she is, or else i'm going to torture her in more terrible ways than I've done to you in the past."

Jace narrowed his eyes at his father. "I will never tell you. Not after what you just said."

"She's in this room, isn's she?"

He threw his son across the wall causing it to have a perfect indent of Jace's blow.

Valentine went into the washroom and threw the door open, took out an angel blade and said, "Come out come out wherever you are Clarissa. There's nowhere to hide, not in this place. I know this whole lot inside and out, like the palm of my hand, and lets just say that if I ever find you, you'll wish that you'd never been born into this world."

Clary scrambled to the washroom door and pulled it shut, took out her steele and drew a locking rune on the door as quickly as she could. Then she ran to Jace's aid. He was knocked out, but she drew healing runes all over his body.

Valentine cut the whole door open and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Jace came back to reality quickly and stood in front of Clary shielding her from Valentine.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER TOO YOU KNOW."

Valentine chuckled. "True, but have you forgotten that her mother took her away from me? That I never had the chance of raising her as a true shadowhunter?"

Clary pushed Jace aside and faced Valentine. "WHAT'S IT TO YOU? WHAT COULD YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME THAT JACE ALREADY HASN'T DONE FOR ME!?"

"You stupid little girl. I may have taught Jonathan everything that _he_ knows, but I havent taught him everything that _I_ know."

**ooh... cliffhanger... what do you think so far? review please =D**


End file.
